(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lap fuse belt for a seat belt. In particular, the present invention relates to a lap fuse belt for a seat belt which effectively absorbs impact and regulates load according to impact.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a seat belt is provided in order to prevent an occupant from being separated from a seat when a vehicle is involved in a crash. The seat belt is an important safety device, especially when a vehicle does not contain an airbag. The seat belt should not interfere with the driver's operation but should protect an occupant in an emergency situation.
Generally, the seat belt includes: a webbing locking retractor for reducing the amount of spool out of the webbing; a pretensioner for rewinding the webbing when a vehicle is impacted; and a load limiter which slightly loosens the webbing so as to prevent the seat belt from pressing against an occupant.
However, in the case that an occupant is protected by the seat belt and without an airbag, the head of an occupant may collide with a crash pad even though the load limiter is applied. In order to solve this problem, a method of applying a lap fuse belt has been introduced so as to disperse the impact acting on the seat belt thereby reducing injuries on an occupant.